Vladimir Dracula
Vladimir "Vlad" Dracula '(played by Gerren Howell) is the son and heir of Count Dracula, as well as the chosen one, The Grand High Vampire and main character from the Young Dracula series. Early Life Vladimir Dracula was born in a castle in Transylvania, Romania in 1993 to the then reputable Count Dracula, and his partner Magda Westenra. He lived there through most of his childhood until the castle was attacked by an angry peasant mob in early 2006. The Count decided they should move - something which Magda's mother, Krone Westenra, did not approve of - and Vlad found the only castle he could at short notice on the internet; a run down old castle in the village of Stokely in the United Kingdom. It's suggested that he was brought up to speak Transylvanian (Romanian), but had to learn English to fit in. Despite this, he is able to speak fluent English. While The Dracula Family fled, Magda - who had already left the family - along with her parents, Krone and Atilla and her sister, Lucinda "Lucy" Westenra, remained. They, however, were not harmed and it is suggested that Krone, Atilla and Lucinda managed to fight off the mob. Personality *'Season 1 & 2: 'Vlad was very meak and never spoke out for himself, being scared of his father although sometimes he did disagree with his dad. *'Season 3: Vlad's personality is a leader type with aggressive tempers, however he is always caring about his family and does anything in his power to help when they're in trouble. He's more aggressive but since The Return he has become a leader alongside having punishments if you don't follow his rules. This is shown when he threatens Bertrand de Fortunessa for trying to kill Ingrid to frame the Van Helsings. *'Season 4': Vlad is much more ruthless and aggressive as shown when he electrified several of the S.C.R.A.P's that tried to bite a breather, ashing them; moreover he even ashed a girl that put her hand up when he asked who wants to bite a breather. He takes more risk although was very reluctant to bite a human as shown when he bit Erin when she was dying. Relationships Count Dracula Count Dracula is Vladimir Dracula's father Magda Westenra Magda Westenra is Vladimir Dracula's mother Ingrid Dracula Ingrid Dracula is Vladimir Dracula's older sister Malik Malik is Vladimir and Ingrid Dracula's supposed paternal half-brother. He is older than Vlad and apparently Ingrid Erin Noble Erin Noble is Vladimir Dracula's Half-Fang girlfriend. Vlad cares deely for her and even mentions that he loves her for who she is in series 4. He even plans to run away with her so as not to marry Adze, throwing away his life for her. Erin used to love him just as much and left with a broken heart so he can be the ruler he needs to be and achieve the peace he always wanted. Adze nearly killed her however Vlad saved her by bitting her. Since then, Erin has been distant and hates him, becoming loyal to Ingrid instead. Series 1 & 2 Vlad and Ingrid are admitted into school begrudgingly by the Count after a warning from the Headmistress. Vlad, unlike his sister, does not become very popular, but has Robin by his side. He and his little sister Chloe become Vlad's best friends, helping him with his family troubles and swearing to keep his secret. After this, Vlad has to struggle to keep his blood thirsty father under control, Van Helsing from staking them, and their secret from spreading all over Stokely. Luckily, he has Robin, Chloe, and sometimes even Ingrid to help him try to keep a 'low-profile'. At the end of the series 2, Vlad has to lose his best friend Robin to save his family (Young Dracula Series 2 Episode 13 "The Chosen One") Series 3 4 years have passed since Vlad accepted his destiny and put on the crown of power. He and his father fled Stokely to escape Ingrid's reign of terror and bought a school (Garside Grange Independent Day School) to live in. As the new Grand High Vampire, his fellow undead expect him to step up and lead them to a better future. Vlad, son of Count Dracula, accepts the useful things amongst his vampire powers, (fast speed, lighting candles, etc) but would rather not be a fully-fledged, bloodthirsty, mayhem causing, breather hating evil kind of vampire. He just wants to be "normal". Unfortunately for him though, he is the "Chosen One" and if he doesn't want his family and others to get hurt, he has to learn how to open the Praedictum Impaver and lead the vampire race into the future. In series 3 his personality seems to have changed. He has become more assertive and now has no problem standing up to his father, however, Alex(andra) McCauley states that Vlad is passive (or at least during his school hours). Ingrid's comment at their reunion, "You got old." seems to fit pretty well. Vlad is being tutored (after a long string of attempts) by the guardian of the Praedictum Impaver, Bertrand de Fortunessa. Although now he has honed most of his powers. Season 4 Vlad is trying to keep order with the ceasefire but is struggling. Jonno is on his side along with Erin and Bertrand. He now has a established relationship with Erin and a friendship with Jonno but he doesn't trust Bertrand. Things are complicated with his father and sister working together against him and when his father agrees to an arranged marriage for Vlad to Ramanga's daughter Adze. When the Ramangas are revealed to be trying to kill Vlad, Adze fatally injures Erin. Erin hates Vlad after he bit her in order to save her. Afte biting Erin, Vlad begins to slip towards his evil nature, he's rejected by his father for still refusing to drink blood even though his cravings are beginning to get the better of him and enters a fight with Malik in the hope he can win Erin back. He uses his powers on Bertrand, 'zoning' him as his temper is growing impossible to control. This all builds up and Vlad ends up turning to human blood, satiating the thirst biting Erin unleashed. Powers See Vladimir Dracula's Powers *'Super Speed:' Vlad can move around short and long distances rapidly making him look like a blur sometimes. Also he goes so quick you can hear a whoosh noise when he goes. *'Hypnotism:' Now Vlad has the ability to hypnotise people and make them do what he wants even with a filck of his fingers, additionaly in Season 1 Episode 5, Home Education, he hypnotised Count Dracula and in Series 3 episode 1 Vlad hypnotised Renfield *'Fire Creation:' This is shown to be a common vampire power mostly used by the Count and sometimes Vlad to light candles. *'Fireballs:' First seen in Season 2 Episode 6, Baby Dracula, where he sets fire to Zoltan's tail (this is very rare for a vampire of his age). Later in Season 3 Episode 12, Blood Loyalties, he also use fireballs to attack the slayer super-weapon and to compete with Sethius. *'Flight:' Vlad can fly by turning into a bat *'Super Strength:' For a moment, when training with Bertrand de Fortunessa, Vlad delivered a powerful punch which knocked Bertrand back and produce a mighty shockwave. He was also able to use his strength to stop Sethius from hurting his dad. Vlad later used this to push Malik into a chair. *'Telekinesis:' Now he can throw people up on walls without touching them and in Bad Vlad he blew Ingrid out of the school with just his breath. Also in Season 3, Episode 6, Blood Thief Vlad opened a door that was locked just by looking at it. *'Super Sense:' This power is briefly shown when in Season 3 Episode 10, The Return, he could sense that Jonathan Van Helsing was in the room behind him. *'Super Smell:' In Season 3 Episode 11, Hit Chicks, Vlad could smell that there was a blood in Erin's bag. *'Super Hearing:' In Season 3 Episode 4, Fangs For The Memories, Vlad could hear Erin crying in her room from outside, Also in Season 3 Episode 12, Blood Loyalties, Vlad could hear Erin talking to him when she was outside and he was in his room. *'Shapeshifting':Vlad has changed into both a bat and a wolf (although the latter was in a dream). Plus in Season 3, Episode 1, Hide And Seek he made his head large to scare the slayers. *'Telepathy:' Vlad can send messages and images in his mind to other vampires. It was seen in Season 3 Episode 3, Faustian Slip that he can also block telepathic messages. *V'isions': Vlad can see visions of people he cares about when they're in trouble, Season 3 Episode 1 Hide And Seek he could see Ingrid and Season 3 Episode 13 All For One he could see Erin. He later saw Miss McCauley when she was in danger. *'Electricity Generation': In Season 3, All For One Vlad shot electricity onto the wall to compete with Sethius. He later used this in Season 4 to kill several vampires. *'Shockwave Generation': Vlad can emit shockwaves that can knock people and vampires back. In season 4 episode 1, he used it to break up the vampire and slayer fight by hitting his hand on the ground. *'Intangibility: '''In the season 4 episode Bloodbound, Vlad ran through a gate. *'Zoning:''' The ability to turn someone into a crystalised form. In season 4, he gets annoyed and zones Bertrand. See Also * Vladimir Dracula's Powers Tumblr lv2rx79UGX1r5sru3o1 500.png Hypno Vlad.jpg Tumblr lu3o5iM5sj1qh115lo1 500.jpg Vladimir.jpg Vladimir dracula.jpg 2011-11-26 001 016.JPG P00lr3kl 832 468.jpg BT 14.jpg BT 4.jpg In love.jpg He's falling for her.jpg Trivia 2011-11-26 001 016.JPG BT 14.jpg BT 4.jpg He's falling for her.jpg Hypno Vlad.jpg In love.jpg Iroh Tepes Dracula.jpg P00lr3kl 832 468.jpg Tumblr lu3o5iM5sj1qh115lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lv2rx79UGX1r5sru3o1 500.png Vlad Dracula.jpg Vladimir.jpg Vladimir dracula.jpg Category:Characters